Can't Go Home
by fanjimmy
Summary: My sequal to 'The Little Visitor. Jaime and little Sheen are back and have a suprise.
1. We meet again

Jimmy and Cindy have been going out for about two weeks. Almost everyone in Retroville was surprised that the once former enemies were now boyfriend and girlfriend. They were very happy together. And they seemed inseparable. Same thing with Sheen and Libby. They went everywhere and walked each other home. They had no worries except making each other happy (Except for Sheen, who had his grades that worried him.). Until one Friday morning. They were in science class and Mrs. Anderson was teaching them how atoms were the building blocks of matter.  
  
"I hope you know that all atoms are made up of protons, neutrons and..." she was cut off right there by two kids at the door.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Jamie running to Jimmy and Cindy. And coming from behind her was little Sheen. He wasn't screaming but he did smile and run saying "Mom! Dad!"  
  
"Oh no, not them again" said Mrs. Anderson with her head on her head.  
  
"Dad," said little Sheen tugging on Sheen Ultralord shirt. (Yes, he still wears Ultralord shirts at seventeen.) "how come every time we come in the dragon- lady always gets mad?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sheen trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"It's great to see you guys but, what are you doing here?" said Cindy hugging Jaime tightly.  
  
"We came for a visit," said Jaime smiling widely "and we have a surprise for you." And after she said that she and little Sheen went into the hallway and when they came back they pulled out two carriages with cute, little babies in them. Everybody (including Mrs. Anderson) said "ahh" at the babies.  
  
"Mom and Dad," said Jamie and little Sheen in unison "meet your two babies."  
  
Little Sheen walked over and handed over a baby to Sheen and Libby. "This is Nichole." She had Sheen's head and had Libby's hair and everything else. After he said that, Sheen fainted. Everyone tried to keep their laughter in so the can her Jimmy and Cindy's baby's name.  
  
Jaime walked over to them and gave them the other baby. "This is Andrew." He had Cindy's hair and eyes and had Jimmy's head. After she said that, Jimmy fainted and everyone laughed and gathered around the babies. 


	2. We're stuck here!

When Jimmy woke up, he felt horrible and still felling his head while his vision came into view. When it finally came into view, he saw Cindy watching over him.  
  
"Are you okay, lover- boy?" she asked helping him up.  
  
"Cindy," he said taking her hand and pulled himself up "I had the weirdest dream I've ever had. Jamie and little Sheen came back and had our new babies."  
  
"Looks like your dream came to reality," she said pointing to the crowd of people gathered around the babies. He looked over to his side and found that Sheen had woken up as well. Then somebody pointed at Jimmy and Sheen. "Look their awake!" and every boy person in the class stopped looking at the babies and ran over to Jimmy and Sheen and congratulated them while the girls still looked at the two babies.  
  
"Congratulations you two," someone said in the back.  
  
"You two must be proud," said a red- headed boy in the front.  
  
"How about that," said Libby to Cindy "we will go through who knows how many hours of pain because of labor and they get all the credit."  
  
"I know," Cindy said with her hands on her hips as well. "Do you know why we went out with them in the first place?"  
  
"Because they look cute."  
  
"Right," she said smiling trying to not to giggle, but smiled greatly.  
  
Then the girls stopped looking at the babies and went over to Libby and Cindy to congratulate them two.  
  
"The babies are so cute!" one of them screamed.  
  
"They're so adorable," said one of them trying to knock some girls over to talk to Cindy and Libby.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Libby quietly enough so that Cindy could only hear and they both started giggling.  
  
While they were doing this, Jamie and little Sheen were talking.  
  
"So do you think this was a good idea?" asked little Sheen.  
  
"No, but both of our parents told us to bring them." Then she looked at her watch. "Well, look at it this way: in a few hours, we will be back home."  
  
After a few minutes of congratulating and looking at the babies, Mrs. Anderson had enough.  
  
"Quiet down class, Quiet down. Now Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Libby, you can go home early because I don't want babies in my classroom, crying."  
  
"THANK YOU!" said Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Jamie and little Sheen and they all ran out with their babies.  
  
They all went into Sheen's car, the girls sat on the guy's laps, and went to Jimmy's house. When they pulled up, they realized that the babies were asleep so they had to get up quietly. Once they got out, they walked into Jimmy's house. Mrs. Neutron heard the sound and was holding a frying pan.  
  
"Get out right now, you mugger!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ssshhh," went everyone in the room.  
  
"Oh, Jimmy? What are you doing..." she was cut off there by looking at Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, what are you doing here?" she said while hugging Jamie tightly.  
  
"I came for a visit."  
  
"And mom," spoke Jimmy "we have a surprise for you." After he said that he held up the baby.  
  
"Oh, Jimmy," she said while looking at the baby lovingly. "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Andrew," he said smiling "Jamie and little Sheen came back and brought these two. Mom this is Cindy and mine's second child."  
  
"And this is our second child, Mrs. Neutron," said Sheen. "This is Nichole."  
  
"You mean," she said shaking a little "I'm going to be a grandmother of two."  
  
"That's right," said Cindy smiling also.  
  
"HUGH, GET IN HERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs again.  
  
Then the babies woke up and started crying. They all glared at Judy.  
  
"Sorry," she said smiling shyly.  
  
While everyone tried to stop the babies form crying, Hugh walked in. "What is that sound, Sugerbogger. I haven't heard something so horrible, since Jimmy was a baby.  
  
Jimmy looked embarrassed while Hugh walked in.  
  
"Who are these babies?" Hugh asked puzzled.  
  
Judy looked around. "Hugh, one of these are Jimmy and Cindy's babies and the other one are Sheen and Libby's baby."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Hugh shaking his head "what is it with children coming out of nowhere with you two."  
  
They started laughing.  
  
"I don't know," said Jimmy gaining some of his control.  
  
Then the babies started crying again.  
  
"What's wrong now," said Libby rocking Nichole gently while Cindy rocked Andrew.  
  
"They're hungry," said Judy easily.  
  
"How did you know mom," said Jimmy horrified.  
  
"After being a mother for fifteen years, a mother knows," she said proudly.  
  
"Well," said Jimmy "Sheen and I will go and get some baby food."  
  
"Okay," said everyone while Jimmy and Sheen went to the grocery store to get some baby food.  
  
When they got there they asked where the baby food was to this eighteen- year- old girl.  
  
"It's over there," she said pointing to the next two aisles over. "Next to the diapers."  
  
"Thanks," said Jimmy and Sheen.  
  
They went into the aisle and wondered what to get.  
  
"What about some mushed turkey?" asked Sheen.  
  
"Yeah," asked Jimmy grabbing a few cans "and how about some apples and pears."  
  
"Sure," said Sheen grabbing a few cans "but what about something to drink?"  
  
"Milk, Sheen," said Jimmy rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's right. Babies can't drink Purple Flurp, yet."  
  
Jimmy giggled a little but just slight enough so that Sheen couldn't hear.  
  
Then they went back into Sheen's car and rode back to Jimmy's house. But when they got there they found that Mr. and Mrs. Vortex were there and Mrs. Vortex was on the couch.  
  
"What happened to your mom?" asked Sheen.  
  
"When we told her about the babies she passed out again," she said sighing.  
  
"How come that doesn't surprise me?" asked Jimmy sarcastically.  
  
Then someone put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder and Jimmy screamed.  
  
"Got you good, Jimmy," said Mrs. Vortex.  
  
"No, you didn't," said Jimmy casually.  
  
"Right," said Mrs. Vortex sarcastically. "Now where is that baby food you guys went to get?"  
  
They held up the bags and Mrs. Vortex, Judy, Libby and Cindy took it and pushed out Mr. Vortex, Hugh, Sheen and Jimmy out into the living room and fed the babies. It's like they didn't notice that Jamie and little Sheen were there  
  
"That's what you get, when you leave ladies with babies," said Hugh.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Once they ate, the babies got their milk and Andrew opened the top to the bottle and threw the bottle and milk flew open on to Jamie's watch.  
  
"NO!" screamed Jamie while running to get some paper towels.  
  
"Don't be such a drama queen, Jamie," said Cindy.  
  
But before Jamie could explain, the girls went back to the babies. She just sighed and, she and little Sheen wiped the watch.  
  
Just after 8:00, Jamie and little Sheen spoke up.  
  
"We really have to get back," said little Sheen.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"I know that you want to keep ogling the babies, but we have to go," said little Sheen.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you," said Jimmy "how are you going to get home?"  
  
"My watch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, from the future, made a time machine in my watch."  
  
"You just hope it works," said Cindy with a hand over Jimmy's shoulder.  
  
Everyone laughed. Jamie pushed a button and nothing came. She continued to push the button and still nothing came.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"When Andrew threw the bottle he must have short- circuited the watch. Can you fix the watch, daddy," she said giving the watch to Jimmy.  
  
"I can," he said examining the watch "but it can take a few days."  
  
"You mean, we are stuck here."  
  
"Yes," said Jimmy.  
  
Do you like it or don't like it. Love it or hate it. Please R/R. 


	3. Cry Babies

"Well," said Mr. Vortex breaking the silence "where will the kids sleep?"  
  
"The babies will have to sleep over our house," said Mrs. Vortex "because with Jimmy working, we don't want the babies to disturb him."  
  
"What about Jamie and little Sheen?" asked Libby.  
  
"They can stay over at our house," said Judy.  
  
"What do we do if the babies get thirsty during the night?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"We have some old bottles of Jimmy's," said Hugh.  
  
"What about diapers?" asked Sheen.  
  
"I was developing some extra- strength diapers," said Jimmy.  
  
"Well I guess that's it then. I better get to work," said Jimmy walking down to his lab. "Hey Sheen. Could you come and help me downstairs?"  
  
"What about Goddard?"  
  
"He needs some time to recharge."  
  
"Sure, Jim."  
  
When they left Andrew and Nichole started crying.  
  
"Looks like they don't want their daddies to go," said Cindy smirking.  
  
"I guess we could start when the babies are asleep," said Jimmy.  
  
Them they went to the babies and played with them. They could hear lightning outside and it started raining. As the rain poured quietly, the babies slowly started to stop crying and went to sleep.  
  
"I guess the sound from the rain calmed them down," said Jimmy grinning.  
  
"They look so sweet when they sleep," said Cindy rocking Andrew.  
  
"Well I have to get to work. Jamie can you give me the watch."  
  
"Yes, Daddy," she said and gave him the watch and he put it in his pocket.  
  
"Sheen come with me," said Jimmy walking into his room and going into his lab. When they came out of the tunnel, he and Sheen landed hard on their butts.  
  
"When are you going to fix that Jimmy?" asked Sheen rubbing his butt.  
  
"Soon," he said rubbing his butt to "when I have enough time."  
  
"Now," said Jimmy all business like "let's fix that watch.  
  
While they fixed the watch, the girls walked over to Cindy's house, rocking the babies slowly. They walked in and went to Cindy's room and found some old cribs that were Cindy's. They put the babies in their and went to sleep. At about two o' clock in the morning, they woke up to the sounds of babies crying. She and Libby woke up violently and went to the cribs. They were crying hysterically. They checked their diapers and the fed them but they wouldn't stop crying. For nearly three hours they did this. They were starting to get frantic, until Mrs. Vortex came and rocked the babies and they calmed down and went to sleep.  
  
"How did you do that mom?" said Cindy amazed.  
  
"I am an experienced mother," she replied nonchalantly. "Now you to get some sleep. You two look like you need it."  
  
They nodded and went to sleep instantly. At seven o' clock, Jimmy and Sheen decided to take a break and visit the girls. When they arrived, they found Mr. and Mrs. Vortex rocking the babies.  
  
"Where are the girls," asked Sheen.  
  
"They're tired from the babies. They were crying last night for nearly three hours. They're upstairs sleep," answered Mr. Vortex.  
  
"Poor girls," said Jimmy.  
  
"And we are getting tired ourselves," said Mrs. Vortex yarning.  
  
"How about we take care of the babies for the rest of the day."  
  
"That would be wonderful, Jimmy."  
  
And after they said that Jimmy and Sheen ran and took the babies with them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Do you like it or hate it? Please R/R. I was thinking about doing a sequal to this. Please tell me if you think I should. 


	4. Run Away

First, Jimmy and Sheen took the babies on a car drive all throughout Retroville. Sheen and Jimmy reminisced about their adventures with Carl and the girls. How the stole the jewel egg from the museum, how Sheen knocked Jimmy down with his psychic powers in the Candy Bar and how they got the love potion in them in Jimmy's lab. Then Sheen and Jimmy took Nichole and Andrew to the mall. They went to Baby Gap and went to buy them some new clothes. Then as they were fitting the babies Sheen was smiling happily.  
  
"Aren't the girls going to be so happy when we show them what we bought the babies?"  
  
"I know they will," said Jimmy also smiling.  
  
They went to the counter and paid the cashier.  
  
"Oh how cute!" said the cashier. "Are they your cousins?"  
  
"Actually they're our ..." Sheen was stopped there by Jimmy's hand over his mouth. .  
  
"Cousins," Jimmy finished for him.  
  
"Oh, that's so nice. Big cousins buying their little cousins gifts. You rarely see that anymore."  
  
Both of them smiled and took the babies out of the store.  
  
"Jimmy, why did you put a hand over my mouth?"  
  
"That would have been smart Sheen. Saying that those two were our children and were just teenagers. She would have looked at us weird and probably said that we should be ashamed of ourselves."  
  
Sheen thought this through and finally said, "I guess I really should have thought that through. Thanks Jim."  
  
"Sure. So what should we do?"  
  
Sheen looked down at his watch. "Well it's almost 11:00. Maybe we should take them to get something to eat."  
  
"That's a great idea, Sheen. Now there's three words I never thought I use in a sentence."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm going to call home first."  
  
At the Neutron Residence  
  
The phone rang. Mrs. Neutron went to get it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"Oh. Hi Jimmy."  
  
"We're at the mall and just bought the babies new clothes."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful, Jimmy!"  
  
"Yeah. We just called to check in. We'll be back by 4:00."  
  
"Okay. Bye Jimmy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mrs. Neutron hung the phone and went back to washing dishes. Jaime and little Sheen came in and sat at the table.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"It was your father."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he and Sheen went and bought the babies some new clothes. Isn't it wonderful?" she asked cheerfully and smilingly. This really made Jamie mad.  
  
"I'm sick of everyone talking about the babies!" she screamed and ran out the house with little Sheen by his hand.  
  
At the Vortex Residence Libby woke up first and looked at the cribs. She started to get scared. She looked all around the room and still found nothing. She woke up Cindy.  
  
"CINDY, CINDY! WAKE UP!" she screamed.  
  
"What is it Libby?" she said quietly while she put the covers over her head.  
  
"THE BABIES ARE MISSING!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
She looked at the cribs and sure enough the babies were gone.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Mrs. Vortex ran to her room as fast as she could.  
  
"What is it Cindy?" she asked while she was out of breath.  
  
"THE BABIES ARE MISSING!"  
  
"No, they're not Cindy. Jimmy and Sheen took them."  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
So Cindy got out of bed and ran as fast as she could and went to the phone downstairs. She called Jimmy's cell phone.  
  
At the Mall Jimmy heard his phone ring and answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"JIMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Cindy?"  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"At the mall, why?"  
  
"STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
And then she hung up the phone."  
  
"Who was that, Jim," asked Sheen.  
  
"It was Cindy and she sounded frantic and she said don't move until she gets here."  
  
"She sounded angry. I heard her yelling over here."  
  
Ten minutes  
  
Cindy and Libby ran into the mall and saw the boys immediately. When they saw them, they took the babies, dragged the boys out of the mall and into the car. Once they were driving they yelled at them.  
  
"YOU TOOK THE BABIES INTO A PUBLIC PLACE!" said Libby.  
  
"We thought that the babies needed air and we saw that you were tired," said Sheen cowardly.  
  
"SO YOU TOOK THEM TO A PLACE WHERE GERMS ARE EVERY WHERE AND THAT THEY COULD GET COULD GET VERY SICK VERY EASILY!" said Cindy.  
  
"We meant good," said Jimmy.  
  
The girls kept yelling at the boys, until they got to Jimmy's house. They heard Mrs. Neutron crying and they ran inside. They saw Mr. Neutron trying to comfort Mrs. Neutron.  
  
"Mom, what happened asked?" Jimmy worriedly.  
  
"Jamie and little Sheen ran away." So do you like it or love it. R/R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. First Words Spoken

Jimmy, Sheen, Libby and Cindy left the house the moment they heard Mrs. Neutron tell them that Jamie and little Sheen had ran away.  
  
"We should split up so we could cover more ground," said Jimmy.  
  
"How do we tell each other if we find them?" asked Libby.  
  
Jimmy ran into the house and came back with walkie-talkies.  
  
"We'll use these," he said handing one to everyone.  
  
After they got there walkie-talkies, they ran in four different directions. Sheen and Cindy got into their cars and they took the babies with them.  
  
Jimmy ran downtown and started asking people had they seen a little boy with black hair brown eyes and no eyebrows and a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. No matter how many people how many people asked, they still said that they hadn't seen anyone like that. Jimmy was walking down the street and was about to give up, until he passed by a sign in front of the bowling alley. It read:  
  
A $3,000 Prize to any two-player team who can beat our tiny- bowling titans.  
  
Jimmy thought about this.  
  
'Could it possibly be that...?'  
  
He ran inside to the other side of the bowling alley to a crowd of people. He moved his way through the people and saw them. Jamie and little Sheen. They were bowling against two men who looked like in their 60's. Little Sheen just bowled the last frame and got a strike. After the men yelled at each other, a voice on the speaker rang out.  
  
"And another win for Jaime and Sheen. Looks like nobody can beat them. We will take a 10 minute break and afterwards we will start another game."  
  
Jimmy grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.  
  
"Guys, I found them. They're at the bowling alley."  
  
"Are the okay!" screamed Libby's voice.  
  
"They look okay."  
  
"We'll be there in 10 minutes," said Sheen's voice.  
  
"Okay. I'll try and keep them here," said Jimmy voice.  
  
Jimmy walked over to them as the crowd went away. When the crowd went away totally, he came forward and stared at them. The kids stared at them to. Jimmy moved forward and Jamie and little Sheen moved back.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jimmy quizzically.  
  
"What's wrong is that you don't love us any more!" Jaime yelled.  
  
"What makes you say that," Jimmy said quietly.  
  
"Because ever since we've been back it's been Andrew and Nichole this and Andrew and Nichole that. And were sick of it," said little Sheen as he and Jamie sat down.  
  
"But we do love you," said Jimmy quietly. He knew that they had been right. They had completely ignored them ever since they had come back from the future. They hadn't even treated Jamie and little Sheen as good as they treated Andrew and Nichole. Sure they had bought them toys, watched movies, and took them to lunch and the park and the carnival. But they hadn't shown love to them like they had shown to Andrew and Nichole.  
  
Jimmy was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear Cindy, Libby and Sheen come in and sit down with the kids.  
  
"Your father is right, Jamie," said Cindy. "We do love you very much."  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it," said Jamie with her hands on her hips. "You have shown us no kind of attention since we've been back."  
  
"Yeah, and you barely speak two words to us a day," said little Sheen.  
  
"Does that sound like you love us to you!" said Jamie.  
  
'Jamie was right,' Jimmy thought. It was true that they barely paid attention to them since they returned. It was all about the babies.  
  
Jimmy was in such deep thought that he didn't even notice Nichole and Andrew hold their hands out to Jamie and little Sheen.  
  
"Jamie," said Andrew.  
  
"Little Sheen," said Nichole.  
  
Everyone gasped. It was baby's first words.  
  
"See it seems that someone loves you," said Libby.  
  
Jamie and little Sheen started to cry and ran to their parents.  
  
"We won't do that again," they said together. Please R/R. 


	6. Rushed But Done

Over the next few days everything was great. Everyone got along better. That is until the day Jimmy fixed the time watch. It was a sad day for everyone, especially for Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Libby. They knew that one day they were going to see them again. But it still hurt them. Everyone was in Jimmy's living room and were about to see them off. Jimmy gave them the watch.  
  
"We'll miss you all," were the last words that Jamie and little Sheen said before they left. That was it. Cindy and Libby fell to their knees and started crying. Jimmy and Sheen went to them and rubbed their backs hoping that this would help. They cried a little less but it was still horrible for them.  
  
"Don't worry," said Sheen "everything will be okay."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Cindy. She looked up and said "I know we'll see them soon."   
  
This is the last chapter. I know I rushed it a little bit but I was in a rush to write my next story. Please read it. It's called 'Unhappy'. Please R/R and no flames. 


End file.
